zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 41
Suggestions Composer Brothers vs. Guru-Guru After a slight delay, I'm reresuggesting this. The music-loving people that not only are some of the few characters that retain the same name in Hyrule and Termina, but are also the people that created the Song of Storms in both dimensions (Guru-Guru in Hyrule and Composer Brothers in Termina). Also, both are involved in entering a well full of undead monsters. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:17, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : Lovin' it, McDonald's style. --AuronKaizer ''' 11:06, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : The first time I didn't really like this, but its growing on me. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:13, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : i just cant understand why this hasnt gone through yet. and still dont know who i will vote for. Oni Dark Link 20:16, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : A fight over a song liscense? Epic. Portal-Kombat : :YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! I am so into this one! Katamariqueen (talk) 21:50, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : I have nothing against this, but I don't see how people will vote for a strange man with a music box vs. two awesome and mysterious ghosts....but then again I said something like that for them vs big poe...Dialask77 Ice Wizard 20:33, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : I actually bet you anything Guru-Guru would win. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:38, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : First off, Guru-Guru annoyed me. His OoT incarnation was all right but MM incarnation just ticked me off. Also I don't think he composed it, he just knows it. --Flashpenny (talk) 21:01, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : Even with some nice similarities, this fight just seems random, but I have this stinking feeling it'll end up being one-sided. --Caiaphasthesympathist (talk) 21:14, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : No no, see, Guru-Guru was the one that created the time paradox (which created the Song of Storms) in Ocarina of Time. For some idiotic reason, Nintendo decided to make him play the song despite the fact that it didn't exist yet, but the fact remains that he created it, albeit somewhat indirectly. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 22:08, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : *Flatlines... Dialask77 Ice Wizard 23:20, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Gyorg Pair vs. Twinmold A clash between two flying pairs of fairly complicated bosses that dwell at the fourth temple in their respective games. That aside, Link will be tiny compared to them in both iterations, even needing to enlarge himself in one of them. --Caiaphasthesympathist (talk) 09:32, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : Meh. --AuronKaizer ' 11:06, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : Nice similarities, but I'm not feeling it for some reason. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 17:09, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : avoiding conflict --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:38, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : They may be strikingly similar, but I didn't enjoy either fight, and that to me is not a good similarity. Portal-Kombat : :doesnt strike me as wonderful enough. also...didnt we just have Gyorg Pair or am i mistaken? Katamariqueen (talk) 21:50, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : We didn't just have a Gyorg Pair fight. It was quite a while ago. Also, something just occurred to me....isn't the temple that Gyorg Pair appears in the fifth dungeon? The one with the Earth Element, then the one with the Fire Element, then the one that you think has the Wind Element, then the one with the Water Element, then the one that really has the Wind Element. That makes five. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 22:02, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah, in GP's case I meant the fourth "temple with a plot device". I considered Mazaal's sort of a story-laden thing. --Caiaphasthesympathist (talk) 23:54, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : 1. Look at the size of Twinmold: each are like 20 times Link's own size. The Gyorg Pair are probably about 3 times. 2. Twinmold would win because through and through MM is more popular than TMC. --Flashpenny (talk) 21:02, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : @Everyday Joe: Even if I was doing that, what does it have to do with the actual fight? -Caiaphasthesympathist : : I didn't see the point of giving you fair treatment if you weren't doing the same, especially since yours isn't gonna win anyway. That aside I could be completely off-base and thats why I only did it for the pure reason that yours wasn't going to win. Also, you didn't have to change your opinion on mine. I actually feel bad now, and If I am tied for the win I will probably step-down. But don't get upset about my comment; I will actually change it back to support to reduce any further conflict. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:59, 8 May 2009 (UTC) : : Oh well, argument halter sounds about fine to me. -Caiaphasthesympathist Dwarven Swordsmiths vs. Zubora and Gabora Battle of the master smithys. Two pairs of sword makers who help Link make the second strongest sword in the game (strongest too in one case), but only after he helps them first. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 13:20, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : DO IT SMITH GRIND MAN! WHOO!!! --AuronKaizer ' 13:31, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : I absolutely love this. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 17:09, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : There's nothing wrong with this fight- everything about it is good. Portal-Kombat : : pure and simple genius. i dig it Katamariqueen (talk) 21:50, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : Z & G never really got my sympathy. As for the dwarves, my memories only allow me to picture one of them rejecting to temper my sword because his partner was in oblivion. Changed, as I just looked up the dwarves and checked the details of the sidequest that I was previously missing. --Caiaphasthesympathist (talk) 23:54, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : dawarven sword smiths are the most 2D characters out there (in terms of personalty and deot i have noting aganest visual 2D) : : What does that even mean? I've defended people's opinions before for voting against 2D, because everyone is entitled to their own, but it doesn't mean i respect it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:38, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : i meant the characters have absoultly no personalty or dept. it isnt any reference to them being literly two deminsional Oni Dark Link 21:43, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : I think they have more personality than many in ALttP, but at least that reason makes more sense, so okay. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:44, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : If you actually start to attain some "dept", you need help. --AuronKaizer ' 14:04, 7 May 2009 (UTC) : :To whomever may create the next ToC in the next day or so: If I am still tied with Metroid's selection by that time, I will voluntarily step down. If I somehow gain a lead, thats another story. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:59, 10 May 2009 (UTC) : :I'm still weighing wether or not to put an oppose here. On one hand it will finally let me get my fight in, but on the other it is dirty tactics. So as of now I am paralyzed by indecision. 'Metroidhunter32' 01:39, 10 May 2009 (UTC) : : Ehh, I'm not gonna tell you what to do, but I'd say don't vote. If we tie, I'mgoing to let yours go through, and as of right now we are tied. But do whatever you want. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:42, 10 May 2009 (UTC) : :Thanks. I'm not going to plunk down an oppose but i've been trying for over a month to get the fight through. I appreciate it. 'Metroidhunter32' 01:46, 10 May 2009 (UTC) : : So why exactly are you letting his fight win? I mean, that's nice of you and all, but I'm just curious as to what prompted you to make that decision. Regardless, you're planning to resuggest this if it loses (or ties in this case), right? Because if you're not, I'm going to start suggesting it 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 02:10, 10 May 2009 (UTC) : : Well the main reason is that Caiaphasthesympathist changed his vote from oppose to neutral, so I feel kind of bad/guilty. But also this is my first week and this is Metroid's like 4th. And finally, yes, I do plan to re-suggest this. So it looks like we will be going head-to-head again 2 weeks from now --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:38, 10 May 2009 (UTC) : : Seems like it might do well but I dunno. I can't really decide whether it'll be even or one-sided until I know popularity on certain things and I don't know jack squat about these 2 (4, 5 whatever) opponents' popularity. I'm stayin' neutral. --Flashpenny (talk) 23:53, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Water Temple vs. Zelda II Battle of the hated, attempt number tres. '''Metroidhunter32 20:32, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : if this or gru gru v composere brothers this week dont get through i will go insane. Oni Dark Link 20:34, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : Insistency = bad. --Caiaphasthesympathist (talk) 20:35, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : The hatred will consume us all and bring us all on the Path to the Dark Side. TOGA 2000! --AuronKaizer ''' 20:42, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : Temple vs. Game would get some interesting results for sure. Portal-Kombat : : Never liked this. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 21:26, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : i will continue to pull for this one until it sees its way into the temple of courage! Katamariqueen (talk) 21:50, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : This is like the devil vs. ... err the devil—Triforce' ' 14' 03:20, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : This ''must happen. I have a sadistic urge come upon me every now and then and this will be perfect. No one will be leaving the ToC happy. --Flashpenny (talk) 21:03, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : yay this might win for once Oni Dark Link 21:22, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : I never liked this, but it will win anyway, so don't fret it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:38, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Darmani vs. Hero's Shade Battle of the ghostly warriors who assist Link.--'Bek' (talk) 23:22, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : Based on a few fights I've seen contrasting early and modern games (especially DS vs. Gomess), I see this as pretty one-sided. --Caiaphasthesympathist (talk) 23:56, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : : Not only is this one-sided, but even in an actual fight Darmani doesn't stand a GHOST of a chance against the Hero's Shade! (Yu-Gi-Oh: Where bad puns go to die.) Portal-Kombat : : This fight seems rather random. Not enough similarities. Also, it's one-sided, but not for the reason that Caiaphasthesympathist says (Majora's Mask stuff has been known to beat Twilight Princess stuff a fair amount in the Temple of Courage; Wart vs. Deku Toad and this week, barring a freak vote shift, are prime examples). Rather, I think the Hero's Shade will win for numerous reasons, the main one being that Hero's Shade is obviously an undead skeleton swordsman dude (all qualities people like), whereas Darmani is just the ghost of a Goron (a powerful Goron, yes, but that's not entirely significant). Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:33, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : I too think it's one-sided but not for the reasons Caia or XYZ say. The Hero of Time (yes I'm pretty sure Hero's Shade is the Hero of Time) is the main protagonist in the two best-selling (and in many users', including mine, regard best) games of the entire LoZ series. Also Link took down Biggoron who was the guy who killed Darmani. What does that tell ya? --Flashpenny (talk) 21:05, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : It is by no means as bad as everyone is trying to make it out to be. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:38, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : Lulz. Not another Link battle, cause EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT LINK IS THE HERO'S SHADE AND/OR THAT THE BIRD IS THE WORD!!! --AuronKaizer ' 14:09, 7 May 2009 (UTC) : : Meh, this is the best idea I've been able to come up with in a while. Ah well.--'Bek (talk) 20:20, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Black Knight vs. Rebonack Taking a short departure from wizzrobe fights... These bosses represent the strongest (maybe even leaders of) Iron Knuckles and Darknuts respectively. Both are fought multiple times, both resemble and fight like the enemies they represent at some point. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 14:53, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : This fight seems good to me. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 15:35, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : i dont know im just saying neutral on this one. Oni Dark Link 16:30, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : It's a good fight, but I believe that there are a couple of fights I'd rather see instead this week. Portal-Kombat : : Everything beats anything from Zelda II! --Flashpenny (talk) 21:07, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : I dig it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:38, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : It's not politically correct. --AuronKaizer ' 14:09, 7 May 2009 (UTC) : :oh...took me a second, but that was funny... Dialask77 Ice Wizard 20:54, 7 May 2009 (UTC) : : Pretty good this one. Can't see a lot of one-side possibilities here. --Caiaphasthesympathist (talk) 23:56, 7 May 2009 (UTC) : : Sounds good to me. Dark Ridley (talk) 03:35, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Biggoron's Sword vs. Great Fairy's Sword The huge swords of both Termina and Hyrule known for their shear strength, long reach, in-abilty to break and slightly difficut (and completely optional) to obtain. Oni Dark Link 19:51, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : Nah, not interesting enough. Also, the similarities are somewhat weak (Inability to break? ''Most swords can't break, only a select few do). Also, you forgot to sign you suggestion. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:35, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : :Eh...It is like comparing Fierce Deity with Adult Link: sure they are both older versions of link, but one is also a magic powered version. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 20:28, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : Overpowered battle of the overpowered items sounds good to me. Portal-Kombat : : I generally don't like object battles but this one seems good enough. --Flashpenny (talk) 21:06, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : aint gonna happen. Weak connection and there are better ones this week.--EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:38, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : i know. id be dissapointed if htis won over the others this week Oni Dark Link 21:41, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : Good, as of right now the one you want is winning i think. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:43, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : One of the ones he wants is winning (Water Temple vs. Zelda II). The other (my suggestion, Composer Brothers vs. Guru-Guru) is tied for second right now, I believe. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 22:12, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : : "Shear" strength? They're like...scissors or something? --AuronKaizer ' 14:09, 7 May 2009 (UTC) : : When I saw this fight I was just like "wow". But it wasn't a good wow. I was wowing at how horrible this fight is, no offense to your personally Oni. --Flashpenny (talk) 23:56, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Biggoron vs. Kafei Battle of the two characters who are the focal points of the biggest side-quest in their respective games both of which were originally for the N64. --Flashpenny (talk) 14:03, 7 May 2009 (UTC) : : Good thinking...You know, it's a stretch, but I like this one a lot and can't really imagine how it would go. AK Approved. --Auron'Kaizer ' 14:09, 7 May 2009 (UTC) : : Not enough similarities, and the similarities you do have are kind of weak. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 22:10, 7 May 2009 (UTC) : : If only there were some way to put up Biggoron's quest against the Link's Awakening trading quest. But well, it's an OK starter idea. --Caiaphasthesympathist (talk) 10:28, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Comments Aww...I had a really good suggestion! Anybody want to suggest mine? Shad vs. Sturgeon. Battle of the brains? Mrs.MikauShadLink (talk) 05:30, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Why not actually edit rather than asking people to suggest for you? --AuronKaizer ' 11:06, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::Could be because of the bloody 50+ edits rule... Caipahasthesympathist :::What's obvious is that I meant "useful edits," so as to fulfill the conditions of that "bloody" rule. --Auron'Kaizer ' 11:38, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Again....it's not hard to get 50 edits. You could just get the edits yourself (within a day if you're dedicated) instead of complaining about the rule and/or trying to cheat the system (I know that's not necessarily your intention, but that's practically what it is) by asking somebody else to suggest it for you. Sorry if I'm coming off as disrespectful, but it bugs me that people hate this rule ''so much when all we're asking is for people to spend a couple of hours (or less if you do it efficiently) on editing. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:09, 5 May 2009 (UTC) it really does take no time at all Oni Dark Link 19:50, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :You should want to edit for the sake of the wiki. Katamariqueen (talk) 21:50, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : I totally agree. Although for me, it has been a little hard to find articles to improve. The only thing I really majorly worked on was the Charts article. While I don't mind it personally, could you mabye lighten up on the edits rule just a little? This is a well taken care of wiki and I have a hard time finding things to edit while you say you can do it all in a day.--Twilightwizard0309 (talk) 11:27, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::There are plenty of things to edit, you just have to look. The rule stays as it is —'Triforce' 14 11:34, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::50 edits actually felt to me like a small amount of edits to require. Like Triforce says, there are plenty of things to edit. It doesn't necessarily have to be correcting mistakes, sometimes you can add content or rewrite things that sound awkward. If you know what to look for, it shouldn't take you very long at all. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 15:33, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::: *sigh*. Alright I guess. Well, back to work...--Twilightwizard0309 (talk) 19:27, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Yeah it is kinda quick to get it over with. Oh did I say kinda? I meant really quick. --Flashpenny (talk) 21:08, 6 May 2009 (UTC)